A Friend
by Kansi-a-lari
Summary: Rose is mad that Cassie is rejoining the team. She talks to Eddie about being alone. Oneshot


This takes place after OYL, before Titans Around the World.

* * *

**A Friend**

The sun was just beginning to rise on the West Coast, shining it's light on the Titans Tower. Rose Wilson stood by the pool watching the sun come up. She shook herself out of the trance and jumped into the pool. She needed to take out her anger. Cassie was joining the Titans. That meant whatever place she had had in the team was gone.

She swam a lap and began another, her snow white hair loose and flowing behind her. These people would never understand her. How could they? Most of them had their powers as a gift. She had to work, had to train to find her meta-human abilities. They all had people they could talk to, people they could trust. She didn't need anyone. She was strong enough by herself. As she swam, and thought, her mother's face came to her mind. Her mother. The only person who had cared about her. Really loved her. Well, besides Wintergreen. He was like her adopted father. But they were both dead now. All she had was her psycho dad, and the Titans, who just so happen to hate her. She was so mad. What could she do? Her anger burned as she once again heard her uncle's voice.

_"Why don't you cry? I'll make you cry."_

She swam faster, remembering how her mother had died to save her. And her father…he was still out there, looking for her. If she was kicked out of the Titans, where else could she go? She brushed the thought out of her mind, she could get by. She always had. Her training alerted her as someone entered the room. She paused in her laps to see Robin looking at her.

"You're up early," he said a bit warily; he was still thinking about what had happened a few nights ago when she snuck into his room.

Rose just looked at him, gave a slight shrug and went back to swimming. She heard a splash as Robin jumped in, and began to swim as well. She stopped again, and looked over at him. "Hey, boy wonder," she called over, "how 'bout a race?"

"Sure," he said and swam over. "Once around the pool?" she nodded. "Okay, ready," they both prepared themselves to launch of the wall. "set," Rose tensed as she awaited the signal. She knew she could beat him, she just wanted to make sure. "GO!" Tim exclaimed. She propelled herself as fast as she could, watching him do the same. They swam the same speed for the first half of the race.

Turning around to finish it, Rose put on a burst of speed. She thought of her uncle, tormenting her. Her father, manipulating her. The Titans, casting her out. _I didn't cry,_ she thought to herself, _because I'm stronger than him. I'm stronger than my father, and I don't need the Titans. _She swam ahead of Robin watching him strain to keep up. She went faster still, as she remembered her silent promise to her mother that she would never give up, never let anyone get the better of her. She was so lost in her train of thought, she barely realized it when her hand it the wall of the pool. A second later, Tim's did as well.

"Good race," Robin said, "how did you swim so fast?" Rose just shrugged again as she got out of the pool. None of them would understand her past. Maybe Eddie, but not anyone else. She got a towel and walked out.

"I'm getting some breakfast," she said, before Tim could ask where she was going. In the kitchen she paused. Cassie was there eating a bowl of cereal. She looked at her and got back to eating. The bitch. Rose wasn't really sure why she hated Wonder Girl so much. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't have to do anything, and she got powers, a mother who loved her, and everyone liked her.

Rose made a piece of toast, and got and orange. Cassie didn't say a word as they sat there eating. Rose looked to the door as Kid Devil came in. "Morning, ladies," he said.

"Hey, Eddie," Rose smiled.

Cassie nodded and said, "Good Morning, Kid Devil."

Eddie went over to the counter and grabbed an orange for himself. "So," he said, "What are you girls gonna do today?"

"I'm going to see my mom," Cassie said, "I haven't been home in a while, and she's probably worried about me." The words pricked at Rose. Mom, hers was dead; the body never found. Home, had she ever had a real home after her mom died?

"Rose?" she started as she heard Eddie say her name.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, staring out the window. She finished her breakfast and went back up to the roof. She swung her legs over the edge and stared at the rising sun, contemplating her past. Cassie had everything, it seemed. Rose was a bit envious of her. She heard footsteps as Kid Devil came up and sat next to her. She pulled out her box of cigarettes, and was about to light one when he interrupted.

"Blue Devil says smoking is a sin."

"Shut up. We all know the whole 'I have to call Blue Devil every hour' was a joke. Give it up." Even when she said that she set down her carton next to her.

"You okay, Rose?" he asked, "You seemed kinda distant this morning."

"I'm fine," she said and looked sidelong at him. "I'm just wondering what will happen when I have to leave the Titans."

"Rose," he started, "Robin won't make you leave. And if Cassie tries to, I won't let her."

"Why do you care so much?" she inquired.

"Rose," he paused, "it's like, no one on this team gets me. Or accepts me. You do. You don't judge me because I'm a demon."

"No one else does," she cut in.

"Yeah," he trailed off, "but I'm comfortable with you. I can't say that about the rest of the team. You're…my friend."

"My friend?" she said, and laughed, "Most of my friends end up dying." Eddie just looked at her. "My mother, Wintergreen…they were the only people I had."

"Rose, you have us now," he insisted.

"No," she said sharply, "None of you understand me. It's better for me to be alone."

"That's not good for anybody," he looked up at the morning sky. "You're different from Cassie, from any girl I've ever met. You're strong and brave, and…" he trailed off. "I know your dad hurt you," he began again, "I don't know if I want to know what else the second Ravager did to you…but Rose, you don't have to be alone."

She turned her head and smiled at him, "Do you really want me to stay?" He nodded his head seriously. She laughed again, "You're such a freak."

He laughed and playfully punched her. "Yeah, well so are you."

She put him in a stranglehold and rubbed her knuckles into his scalp. His skin was hot, like it was on fire. He tried to shove her away, but only managed to loosen her grip. She kept her arm around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. "So," he said playfully, "we're friends?" She laughed and nodded. "And you'll stay?"

She sighed. "Fine," she said, "I'll stay." As an afterthought, she picked up her box of cigarettes, and flung them off the roof. Eddie just smiled at her. "Guess I had to quit sometime," she said and put her head back on his shoulder.

Maybe none of the others would understand her. Maybe she would never forget what Wade had done. Maybe she would never forget Wintergreen and her mother, or how cruel her father had been. Maybe for the rest of her life, she would be alone. But for now, it was good just to sit here, watching the sun rise over the ocean. It was good just to have a friend.

End.


End file.
